Tino's Adventures of Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14 Punkasaurus0530|Row 3 title = Written By:|Row 3 info = Sonic876 LegoKyle14 Punkasaurus0530|Row 4 title = Starring:|Row 5 title = Logos of this Film:|Row 6 title = Distributed By:|Row 7 title = Release Date:|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney's Animations Studios Warner Bros. Animation Warner Premiere DC Comics LegoKyle14's Productions Punkasaurus0530's Productions|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studio Motion Picture|Row 7 info = TBA|image = File:Tino's_Adventures_of_Justice_League_-_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Row 4 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kath Soucie Rebecca Shoichet Josh Grelle Michelle Rojas Bryn Apprill Tia Ballard Michelle Lee Felecia Angelle Veronica Taylor Rachael Lillis Eric Stuart Ikue Ōtani Scott McAfee Candace Hutson Heather Hogan Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Frank Walker Casey Kasem Mindy Cohn William Baldwin Mark Harmon Chris Noth Gina Torres James Woods Brian Bloom Jonathan Adams Josh Keaton Vanessa Marshall Bruce Davison Freddi Rogers James Patrick Stuart Nolan North Jim Meskimen Kari Wührer Bruce Timm Carlos Alazraqui Cedric Yarbrough Richard Green Andrea Romano}} is another Weekenders/DC crossover film made by Sonic876, LegoKyle14, and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see Weekenders Adventures of Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. However, Patchy says that he has lost movie, and tells the kids to forget about The Weekenders. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering the Weekenders," a musical montage of clips from past episodes from seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the movie, he plays the tape. The tape shows a long clip of SpongeBob doing walk cycles to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Tino betrayed us!" and throws out all his Tino merchandise and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real Weekenders Adventures movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the movie begins. In an alternate universe where the roles of the heroes and villains are reversed from their counterparts in the mainstream DC Universe, heroic analogues of Lex Luthor and the Joker (called the Jester) are stealing a device called the "Quantum Trigger" from the headquarters of the Crime Syndicate. When an alarm is tripped, the Jester sacrifices himself to allow Luthor to escape and kills J'edd J'arkus and Angelique (alternate versions o f Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl respectively) with a bomb. Luthor is nearly captured by the remaining Syndicate members (Ultraman, Superwoman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick and Owlman) but escapes to the Earth of the heroic Justice League by activating a dimensional travel device. Luthor locates a police station but is mistaken for the evil Luthor. The Justice League is summoned and Superman's x-ray vision confirms Luthor's reversed organs indicate that he is from a parallel Earth and that the evil Luthor is still incarcerated at Stryker's Island. The Justice League take the alternate Luthor to the Watchtower, where they learn of the Syndicate threat. As the Justice League debates the matter, Luthor hides the Quantum Trigger on the satellite. With the exception of Batman, the rest of the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Martian Manhunter) travel to Luthor's Earth. Arriving at the parallel Justice League's base, the heroeso attack Syndicate targets. After a successful series of raids in which they capture Ultraman, the League confront United States President Slade Wilson, who releases Ultraman and explains that acceding to the Syndicate's demands saves millions of lives. His daughter, Rose, however, regards him as a coward. Martian Manhunter inadvertently reads her mind and explains that as a military man her father actually holds life more dear than others. Martian Manhunter foils an assassination attempt on Rose and the pair fall in love. Owlman has developed a weapon, the Quantum Eigenstate Device or Q.E.D., which the Syndicate intend to use as the equalizer to the threat of a nuclear reprisal. When pressed by Superwoman, Owlman admits the weapon can destroy entire worlds. Believing there are many parallel Earths, and that each one develops from the choices that each person makes, Owlman becomes obsessed with the idea that nothing he does can possibly matter, as there will always be parallel worlds where he explored another option. As a result, he searches for Earth-Prime, the very first Earth from which all other universes originated, intending to use the Q.E.D. to destroy it and spark a chain reaction that will erase the entire multiverse, as it is the only action that would not result in the creation of another universe. He sends Superwoman with three of her lieutenants to the League's dimension, and on the Watchtower they battle Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Firestorm, and Red Tornado. Superwoman and one of her lieutenants escape with the Quantum Trigger, but are followed by Batman. Batman defeats Superwoman and summons the League. J'onn and Rose bond, and Rose decides to learn the location of the Syndicate base to allow the Justice League to confront them. The League arrive at the Crime Syndicate's moon-base with the captive Superwoman, and eventually battle the Syndicate. Owlman fights off Batman and takes the Q.E.D. bomb to Earth-Prime, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported Q.E.D. device and open a portal. Flash volunteers but Batman states that he isn't fast enough, only Johnny Quick is. Johnny agrees and opens a portal. Batman pursues Owlman to Earth-Prime and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman manages to teleports Owlman and the Q.E.D. device to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the Q.E.D. Although Owlman can abort the countdown and save himself, he realizes an alternate version of himself would make the opposite choice, and simply says "It doesn't matter." The bomb destroys the alternate Earth, killing Owlman in the process. Batman returns to the Syndicate's Earth, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Johnny Quick to near death. Before dying, Johnny correctly deduces Batman lied about Flash not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Despite this, he shows no ill will toward Batman, dying with a smile. Martian Manhunter returns, accompanied by President Wilson and the U.S. Marines, and together they arrest Ultraman, Superwoman, and Power Ring. Wilson thanks the heroes, and although Rose asks Martian Manhunter to remain with her, the group return to their dimension. Batman and Superman later discuss a membership drive, with the five heroes summoned previously greeting the League. After the movie, Patchy attempts to play it again but does not know how to play it. He and Potty press a lot of buttons on the remote but the tape wears out and comes pouring out of the player, causing Patchy to get tangled in it. The movie ends with the narrator saying to the viewers to get lost. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, Jack Skellington, The Bower's Family (Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Mistress 9), Oogie Boogie, Dr. Facilier, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Aya Kanazawa, Yuki Kashiwazaki, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie James and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * The Bower's Family, Oogie Boogie, Dr. Facilier, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Aya Kanazawa, Yuki Kashiwazaki, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket will work for the Crime Syndicate. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, and Daphne Blake * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Josh Grelle as Shido Itsuka * Michelle Rojas as Tohka Yatogami * Bryn Apprill as Kotori * Tia Ballard as Yoshino * Michelle Lee as Origami * Felecia Angelle as Mana * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum, Narue Nanase, and Hun * Rachael Lillis as Misty, Kanaka Nanase, and Jessie * Eric Stuart as Brock and James * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Frank Walker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * William Baldwin as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Mark Harmon as Clark Kent / Superman * Chris Noth as Lex Luthor * Gina Torres as Superwoman2 * James Woods as Owlman * Brian Bloom as Ultraman23 * Jonathan Adams as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter4 * Josh Keaton as Wally West / The Flash (credited), Aquaman (uncredited)5 * Vanessa Marshall as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman * Bruce Davison as President Slade Wilson * Freddi Rogers as Rose Wilson * James Patrick Stuart as Johnny Quick (credited),3 The Jester (uncredited) * Nolan North as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern (credited),4 Power Ring (uncredited)3 * Jim Meskimen as Captain Super (credited),6 Red Archer (uncredited) * Kari Wührer as Model Citizen (credited), Black Canary (uncredited) * Bruce Timm as Uncle Super (credited),6 Captain Super Jr. (uncredited) * Carlos Alazraqui as Breakdance (credited),6 Secret Service Agent (uncredited) * Cedric Yarbrough as Firestorm (credited),6 Black Lightning (uncredited) * Richard Green as Jimmy Olsen / Blockbuster * Andrea Romano as Watchtower Computer (credited),6 Reporter (uncredited) Transcript Tino's Adventures of Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths/Transcript Links * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Thriller films Category:Superhero Films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Space Adventure films Category:Censored films